


a moment of clarity

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I love him, Poetry, [S] Game Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: JOHN: i hope i hurt his drawing hand, and he never does any more ugly art for the rest of his stupid immortal skull monster life.
Relationships: Caliborn & Dirk Strider, Caliborn/Dirk Strider (implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Genuary 2021





	a moment of clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sketchoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchoodles/gifts).



> ♫ [boards of canada - a moment of clarity](https://youtu.be/UVj8jc_x7J4)
> 
> happy predomination day, caliborn <3 I wish I'd had time to do more but maybe this can be a good reminder to celebrate small, simple things, too, because creativity is not a race nor a contest
> 
> the campfire headphase is a beautiful album, please listen to it
> 
> teeb: thank you for [understanding](https://youtu.be/ybOe8KhagRc) <3
> 
> it's 11:11 on the east coast as I post this, so that ought to count for something, right? sure

When the dust settles, he’s lying in cape tatters, surrounded by stallions, backlit by electron guns depicting his own artwork. With his cane out of reach, he sits up unsteadily, pausing to stabilize this situation.

He inventories himself:

injured but intact, his  
drawing hand hurting, his  
first finger twitching, and  
clutching his ribcage, he’s  
dizzied by violence, he’s  
sniffing back blood, his  
tongue tasting copper, in  
airs of accusations, the  
tools within reach, to  
type out truth, to  
say it again, until

Somebody out there will listen. One has. In time, they’ll all understand. He’s survived for this long.

No matter how far he has left to go, he's already here.


End file.
